The Great Mentor
by TJDlink
Summary: A young boy gets sucked into a magical land where animals stand upright and talks. He ends up getting trained by the best swordsman in this magical land, and eventually, he himself becomes the best swordsman in the land.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Zach. I am 12 years old. It is a strangely warm November day. I was on my way to my friends house, taking the normal route. Then, about halfway through the trip, I see a portal. I call my friend and tell him that I am going to be a bit late. I start to investigate a bit further, when I get sucked in. When I became conscious, I find that I am no longer in my small neighborhood, but in a much more vegetated forest area. Luckily, I was going to my friends house to sleep over so I had clothes, my iPod, my Phone, my Leatherman and my 3DS. I started to make a fire, and while I was gathering wood, I saw 2 animals standing upright and talking to eachother. I instantly knew where I was, since I watch this show with my little brother. I was in a magical land called Chima. I hid behind a tree and pulled out the knife of my Leatherman. I knew they weren't harmful, but just in case. They sniffed and…


	2. Chapter 2: Conversation

They sniffed and they pointed towards the tree I was hiding behind. I was ready and armed. They started to be really quiet and I didn't know where they were until they were close and a cliché thing happened, one of them creatures stepped on a stick. I knew instantly they were there. I crawled away slowly, and, right when I thought I was safe, I turned around and they saw me. I stood up and ran. Soon they caught me, and pinned me to the ground. "Who are you?" asked a Lion. I knew who he was since I watched this show, but I couldn't put a name on it. "What are you‽" asked a crocodile, who's name I recalled was Cragger. The eagle, Eris, said nothing. After I said nothing, the Lion asked me loudly, not the same question, but "Why are you here‽" I then tried to make myself as small as I could while saying, "I don't know. I was just sucked in by a random portal in my world." I felt if he yelled at me again I would burst out with the answer by yelling at him. Then he let me go and started talking to his friends. I instantly knew who the Lion was, it was Laval, the prince of the Lions. I imagined myself having a face palm, but they might hear me and think that I am weird. Then Laval asked me the first question he asked, "Who are you?" "My name is Zach, and your name is Laval, Eris and Cragger", I said. "How did you know that?" asked Laval, as he had a look of astonishment on his face. I stood up and told him, "Back in my world, we have this thing called T.V. or television. Me and my little brother watch you on it all the time." Finally, someone other than Laval spoke after a period of time, Cragger asked, "Now that there is a lull in the conversation, what tribe do you belong to? I've never seen anything like you before." I replied with, "I don't think I belong in a tribe here, I am this thing called a human." I knew they were confused, so I explained, "We act about the same way as you, as well as stand upright. However, we don't have Chi were we live. Our planet is called Earth." Laval was worried, although I don't know what about. After about 5 seconds of quiet, Eris, for the first time while I was in Chima, suggested, "Hey, Laval. Why don't you take him back to the Lion City and see if the elders know of this creature called 'Humans'?" Laval looked a little skeptical, "I don't know..." Eris gave him the evil eye. Laval finally agreed, "Let's go 'Zach'."


	3. Chapter 3: Time to Set Up

I don't know how I did it, but I managed to run all the way to the Lion city. Then I had to climb endless stairs, but I didn't complain. I thought something might happen if I did complain, although I did not know what. "Hey, Laval." said a Laval's father, Lagravis. "Hey Dad. I was just heading to the elders for a question." Laval replied. I was blank minded. "OK, but one question. Who is this?" Lagravis queried, as Laval replied Lagravis looked at me, "His name is Zach. He is a human." "What is a human?" Lagravis questioned with a confused look on his face. "That is exactly what I was going to ask the elders" Laval answered. "Go then." Lagravis said with a wink at me. What is with these people? I know what they usually do but they are acting a bit off. When Laval and I asked the elders about humans they all replied with, "I have never heard of a creature called 'Humans'" or something like that. Laval brought me to my "temporary" room. I think I am going to stay here for a while. It had a bed, desk and a dresser with 2 drawers. I unpack my only other pair of clothes in to the drawer. I move the desk close to the bed, put my iPod on the desk and push in the chair. I don't remember packing this, but I found a can of Coke Life. I put that on my desk to save it. I sit down on the bed. I start thinking about my family and how they are doing. Laval comes in and tells me, "Hey Zach, time for dinner." I perk up right away and run to the door way.


	4. Chapter 4: Info and Agreements

For dinner we had turkey, a corn like plant and some potato like spuds. To drink we ad something that tasted and felt like Gatorade. While eating, Lagravis asked, "Well Zach, do you have anything to share with us?" I thought about whether or not to tell them anything about me and Earth. I decided to tell them about some stuff about my family that I would be willing to share with a friend, except my middle name, for two reasons. 1.) I don't know if they have middle names and 2.) No one, and I mean NO ONE, except my very close friends know my middle name. I also told them about some Earth inventions, such as cars, rockets and the ISS (International Space Station). I also told them about some human discoveries, such as thermo-dynamics, space and other science stuff. Laval then replied to all the info, "Man, would I like to go to Earth." I replied with a very "enthusiastic", "No you don't." I then proceeded to tell them about pollution and about how the animals there are like the ones that they were before the Great Illumination. They looked very bewildered. I then changed the topic, "Hey, Laval, do you think I could train with you tomorrow? I've seen you fight and have admired you for a long time." Laval then whispered to his father not so quietly, "I'll tell you later." After that Laval replied with, "Sure, but you will have to find some armor. I'll go to the market place with you tomorrow." And with that, after they all finished eating, we all went to bed. That night, I thought about how my family and friends were. I thought those thoughts until I drifted asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Mornings are Better in Chima!

When I woke, I was the only one awake besides the guards. I then decided to go and have a look around the Lion City. I saw the pool were the Chi was kept. I sat on one of the seats that surrounded the pool. I looked around. No one was around. I thought about taking an orb of Chi and plugging it in, but two things stopped me. 1.) I had no harness. 2.) I remember what happened when Cragger plugged in an orb before his coming of age. I didn't know what age he was and I am a guest, so better safe than sorry. I stared into the pool thinking about nothing in particular. I suddenly remembered that I had to go to the market place with Laval today to get some armor. I hoped they had either some cash for me to borrow or they had a good conversion rate. I chuckled to myself at that thought. I then got up and walked around a little bit and stubled upon Lagravis. It felt like when you get up before everyone at a sleepover. He walked over to me and said, "Hey Zach, you ready to go to the market place today?" I smiled and replied, "I sure am!" I rushed quickly, but quietly, up to my room to get some fresh clothes on. I then went quietly back downstairs. I sat down at the same table I had at dinner last night. "When are market place?" I asked. Lagravis replied with, "When Laval gets ready." I didn't know how long Laval slept so I asked, "When does he usually get up?" "In an hour or two." he replied. So Lagravis and I talked about our experiences for two hours when Laval came down. "You guys friends I see?" Laval said with a small father and son talked, mostly Lagravis with my experiences, but summed up. After that, we had a small drink that was like the green boosted Naked Juice, and headed to the market place.


	6. Chapter 6: Market Place

When we got to the market place, it was bustling a whole lot more than on the T.V. show. I saw the Rhino's selling rocks. The Ravens selling junk, and the Gophers jelling "fixed" items. Laval and I stopped in the middle of the market place. He gave me a moment to absorb my surroundings. I am surprised everyone is just going about doing their activities. Either the news spread quickly, or they are just fine with a human in the market place. Laval then said, "O.K. Zach, you have 10 credits to spend." I thought that wasn't very much, but I later found out 1 credit is something like $10 in USD. I walked around and found the Crocs selling a few items on sale because they were way too small for any of the animals in Chima. There was a complete set of armor for 2 credits and a short sword for 1. It was very balanced and sharp as well as strong. There was a shield for 1 credit. I also found a harness for 4 credits. I thought to my self Steal! I even save 2 of the credits to give back to Laval! I then said, "I will take the sword, armor and harness." "O.K. then, that will be 8 credits." the sales person said. I ran back to Laval. I handed him the credits and he said with a warm smile, "No. No. Keep them." I thought, If and when I get home, I can show everyone this if they don't believe I was here. I can also start training now. Sweet!


	7. Chapter 7: Training!

Laval and I spent a little time at the market, looking at the different items, talking and avoiding Skinnit. We eventually decided to come back to the Lion city. "Go put your gear on." he said. I ran upstairs and put my gear on. I came back down and he said "Let's go to the training grounds." When we got to the training grounds, I was sweating bullets. I was holding the short sword in my right hand and the shield in my left. "The first thing you want to do is to watch where my sword is going and either block it with your sword or shield, or doge it." He ran at me. I saw his sword was going for my right leg. I made the mistake of jumping while blocking. His sword hit mine while I was in the air. I did a flip and landed on my side. "You have to choose one or the other. Not both because my sword hit yours and it flung you." I whispered to myself, "Stupid, I know physics." I then thought, What if this world slightly modifies my body and brain? It was weird to think about. We then started to work more on defence. I failed miserably most of the time, but as we did more and more, I got better and better. Laval was impressed because after a while, I could anticipate the moves he was going to make. "Whoa." He said when he was on the ground. "You're go..." I've seen this move before back at home. He was going to compliment me and I would say "Thank you." and then he would slap me upside the head. I tensed up secretly and then he swung and I was ready and jumped. I noticed that he saw me jump, hesitated and swung upwards. I noticed that and put up my shield under my feet, which he didn't expect because no one has ever done that in Chima. He finished his sentence "...od" We practiced like that for months on months. Until...


	8. Chapter 8: The Raccoons!

Until a new enemy appeared. The Raccoons. They were nasty creatures obsessed with stopping the reproduction of all birds. (Spoiler Alert, scroll down a few sentences) They came from the cliffs beyond the outlands. (Spoiler Over) "Laval, Zach!" At this time, it has been over 1 year since I have come to Chima. I was a lieutenant-general, one rank below Laval and Lagravis. Laval and I were talking about how peaceful Chima is after the perfect Illumination. "What is it dad?" Laval answered. By this time, Lagravis has taken my place as father, although I still called him Lagravis. "There is another hostile tribe! They seem to be going for the Ravens first!" Laval immediately ran over to the horn and roared his emergency roar. We all then got on our Speedor's. I have stayed long enough after the first 3 months to get Speedor training and a month after that I got my own Speedor. Since I was the only human in Chima, we had to create a special Speedor body for the head. Instead of a human head, it had a globe of earth, from my best description. The oceans were slightly deeper than the continents. I also got upgrades on all of my gear. The sword and shield are Chi powered now. We sped over to the Ravens. They were all trying to save their "merchandise." We calmed them down and put them in a phalanx form, at my suggestion (I told Laval about it on a break between training lessons). We made sure to have the nursery as the center of our circle. I was on my Speedor as cavalry, along with Laval, Cragger, Eris and Lagravis. Then the Raccoon's came. They were wild but strategic. One tried to jump up and land into the middle of the phalanx. I saw him and tackled him when he landed. He said raveningly, "Eggs, destroy. Nur…nursery." I jumped beck on my Speedor and rushed to help Laval. I said to myself at a normal volume so I could hear myself. "I had a hunch" I said. Laval must have heard me because he replied with, "About what?" "These creatures, they are called Raccoon's. They ate my chickens back at home. They are trying to get to the nursery to stop the reproduction of all the birds in the area." I then yelled, "EVERYONE, FALL BACK AND PROTECT THE NURSERY." Everyone except the 3 outer layers fell back into the nursery. The cavalry also stayed outside because they could speed around, thus go anywhere they were needed. After about a 3 hour battle, we eventually won. Laval, Lagravis, Cragger, Eris and I all went back to the Lion city to the map room.


	9. Chapter 9: (Not Very) Amusing

_A/N:Sorry about not posting for a while, had to have a break, I will resume my normal upload rate soon._

I then told all of them what I told Laval, I also added, "They come from off a cliff from over the edge of the outlands." "O.K. The phoenix just flew out of the gorge. Couldn't they have just build a flying machine?" Cragger asked. "No, no. This cliff is as high as Chima and the outlands combined is wide, if not higher. That plane would have stalled." Everyone except Laval was confused by these terms. Yet another conversation with Laval during a break between training lessons. I then explained aerodynamics to them, which I don't think they ever caught on. "Anyway, we need a plan, and remember, they want to get to the nursery of the birds." I said. We then all brainstormed and thought of a solid plan (You'll have to wait until next chapter to read what it is). It was 11:39 PM (23:39). "O.K. Meeting adjourned. Let's all go to bed." Lagravis said. "And watch out for the Raccoon's Eris!" Laval added. Eris nodded to acknowledge what he said. Laval, Lagravis and I each went to our respective rooms. By this time I had a few more things in my room, such as I mirror. I also still had my Coke Life! I looked in the mirror and I had a scar around my right eye, just not touching the eye. I cleaned it up and went to bed. I woke up the next morning and went downstairs. Longtooth then came running into the Chi room, which is where I go every morning since I came here. "Hey Longtooth." I strode over there casually. I saw a panicked look on his face. I then asked frantically, "What's wrong?! Raccoon's?!" "No!" Longtooth answered, "We can't find Laval anywhere!" By this time I was a very good tracker. I went up to his room. The bed was made and everything was perfect. Too perfect for him. I asked if he checked everywhere in his room. He said, "Yes" I looked under his bed and there he was. I gave Longtooth and Laval the evil eye. Laval and I then went downstairs and ate breakfast.


	10. Chapter 10: How?

After we ate breakfast, Laval and I decided to take a perimeter check. We got on our Speedor's and took to the outer part of Chima. By this time, since I had a bit of prior knowledge, I knew Chima's terrain and where everything is located as well as any local. On the patrol, I noticed a tree that was down that wasn't yesterday. I told Laval, "Hey, Laval", I said, "Is it just me, or was that tree up yesterday and down today?" "Well tree's fall down every day on their own." he replied. "Well, I'm going to take a closer look." When I got there, I noticed that it was cut down by an axe. "Laval! It was chopped by an axe!" I exclaimed. "Who do you think did it?" Laval asked. "I think…No, I know it was the Racoon's" I replied with a fist-shaking. "Why would they do that? What's the point?" says Laval. "I don't know…" We both had the same exact thought. We had a look unexplainable. "Eris!" We hopped on our Speedor's and raced to the Eagle Spire. Sure enough they were getting attacked. We rushed into battle, but first I stopped Laval, "Call for help." I said. The forces of the Eagles were getting crushed, with the elaborate airplanes the Raccoon's made in their spare time. "C'mon Zach, we can take them!" Laval replied. "There are are 2 reasons why you should call help, 1.) How do you suppose we get up there, 2.) Their forces are getting crushed" I replied with great urgency. He opened his mouth to argue, but he's argued with me before and he knows where that gets him, nowhere. He roared his emergency roar. Once we got there, the Raven's were not just meters away (behind us). WE got there and they landed in front of us. We hopped on, swords in hand. As they took off I saw a Raccoon on the ground. I found a rock and threw it. I missed, although I certainly got his attention. He jumped like I've never seen. He would've caused the plane to go down if it weren't for Laval smacking him upside the face.

"You may be one rank lower than me, but you still have a lot to learn." He said half-jokingly, half-seriously. "I always do" I replied. We got up to the Spire, me thinking that we were too late, but, Laval, the Ravens and I were bewildered to that fact that they were holding their own. I exclaimed to the Ravens over the sound of the jets after we landed, "They were doing a lot worse when we saw them before!" I was confused at first why the tables turned in the battle so quickly. _Not the time to ponder that. Just help them._ I thought. The battle wasn't very note worthy, except when one of the Raccoons knocked my sword out of my hand and we ended up in a fist fight. I almost lost when it knocked me over and a quarter of my body was off the edge and I ended up grabbing it's torso and throwing it off the edge. Whether it survived I did not know, after I saw that Raccoon jump that high. I have to admit, I felt that my strength training paid off just then because if I was still my scrawny self, I would have been overwhelmed, also it helps I hit puberty and got even taller and stronger. We successfully drove them off. What I didn't know is that, well, you know the…


End file.
